


Deadly Knights

by Maxbass



Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [9]
Category: Excalibur (Comic)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Character(s), Cunnilingus, Death, Female Characters, Marvel Universe, Multi, Mutants, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Superheroes, Vaginal Sex, male characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28932015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maxbass/pseuds/Maxbass
Summary: Marcella as an personal conversation with Mary Jane when Tessa calls her that she is needed in the UK because Excalibur is facing a crisis and need her help. Shortly there after Marcella joins Tessa and the others in their mission to free the members that have disappeared.Characters:Marcella Highghtorn (original) © MaxbassExcalibur © Marvel Comics
Series: Marcella's Marvel Universe [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093331
Comments: 46
Kudos: 1





	Deadly Knights

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice, Marcella” Mary Jane says while she kisses the goddess before they sit down at a table of a pub outside and order a drink and some food. “Of course, love” the goddess says “you said it was urgent so I would not dare make you wait too long in such situations” Marcella says while taking a sip from her tea. “Still more than he has ever done even if it was for fighting for the good side, a night off once or twice would have been nice” the woman says while letting out a loud sigh.

“How may I help then besides offering an ear?” the mutant asks the redhead while she gives MJ’s hand an encouraging squeeze. The super model blushes a little at that gesture “the thing is that Peter has changed even more so than before. He has been trying to have more men come in to fuck me while he wants to watch while I keep telling him that I don’t want that” she shakes her head “I keep telling him that and that I would only do that with you for reasons yet he keeps insisting”

The dragoness sits there and lets the woman speak her minds while she listens to Mary Jane speak.

“Now I hear stories that Peter has been seeing Otto Octavius for sex and those rumors say that they have been interacting in carnal desires. Now I am hardly the one to tell him not to do that with all that we have been doing” Mary Jane giggles and winks “but if I look at myself and my feelings I feel that it is better for me and Peter to get a divorce” She takes a pause to let it sink in with the herm who looks at her with warmth and compassion at her lover.

MJ takes a deep breath before she speaks again “I plan to keep our child and raise it to the best to my abilities. If you wish to help me with that it is appreciated but I won’t force the matter. I will look for a place to stay but I want you to know that I have fallen for you and I am completely in love with you, hopefully I will have a warm relationship with you…what I am trying to tell you is that I love you, Marcella Highthorn”

The fey takes a few second to process this before she speaks while she blushes brightly. “Honestly I am glad you told me this and the situation might not be the best for you but I do love you as well and will be there to take care of our child as much as I can. I will also ask my girlfriends if it is ok for you to live at the institute where I live with them though I am sure it won’t be a problem. Heck, I am sure they will ask me to impregnate them to” Marcella grins at that last statement which makes MJ giggle as well when suddenly a sound comes from Marcella’s purse.

The fiery redhead grabs her SHIELD card and Tessa appears as a hologram. “I am sorry to disturb anything you’re doing, love” Sage says “but you are in dire need here in England and I need you to join me here, how fast can you get here?”

The demoness looks at Mary Jane and then back at Tessa “I have a few things to take care of here first, let’s say to say a prayer to me in three hours and I will be there with you in seconds, is that alright with you?” she asks Sage who nods and then signs out.

“Thank you, my love” Mary Jane smiles “this exactly what I meant earlier” she tells her herm lover before she bends over the table and kisses her deeply which the goddess gladly returns before they sit down while Marcella makes a few calls to arrange things for her lover.

Three hours later Marcella hears the prayer after she had said her goodbyes to MJ and the others at the institute, teleports to answer those prayers after Psylocke asks her to say hello to her brother and shortly she arrives in the room where Tessa sits. Sage gets up and pulls Marcella in for a deep kiss before she speaks.

“Thank you for coming so quickly since we are in a bit of a pickle here” she starts explaining a little while they walk through a hallway. “We are currently on Muir Island where we have gathered before we start discussing the mission with the others of the Excalibur group or at least those that are still left over while others disappeared without a trace which is why I called you here” she tells her lover when they enter a room where several women sit around the table who look at the new person joining them.

“Scarlet Rose, allow me introduce you from left to right Shadowcat, Gloriana, Cerise, Moira MacTaggart, Prestige and Nocturne…everyone this is Scarlet Rose whom I’ve met at SHIELD headquarters and Xavier’s Institute and is also part of several groups. I asked her here to help us with our predicament” Sage tells the others while Marcella shakes hands with everyone before she sits down next to Shadowcat while looking at Tessa who starts to sit down as well while Moira stands up and walks towards a screen.

“The reason I called you all is obvious for most but I will explain the full details to our new ally Scarlet. Several members of our group have gone missing and all of them are our male members which started with Meggan’s husband Captain Britain and then Feron, Peter Wisdom, Nightcrawler and Micromax. It started a few months back but we have been trying to keep it quiet to the other teams but we need something to find them. The last location where we heard last of Captain Britain was at the Braddock Lighthouse before he disappeared and the others seem to have been investigating there as well before they went missing. It would seem best to start there and see where this will and hopefully we will find them still alive” Tessa tells the others who all nod while they discuss strategy until it starts getting dark.

“I think it is getting late and we start making preparation tomorrow and leave the day after” Moira says and the others get up while the scientist walks up to Marcella. “Sorry you got thrown into this but I am glad you are willing to come to help us, I heard great things about you from the other groups and a little more than that” Moira grins and winks when Tessa joins them hooking her arm in Marcella’s arm.

“I can confirm those tales” Sage grins and kisses Marcella deep on the lips in front of Moira who bites her lower lip feeling something stir inside her. Her heart beating faster in her chest and when Tessa broke the kiss, it was Moira who took her place and kisses Marcella passionately on the lips. “Now this is unexpected” Tessa grins as she snuggles against the herm’s right side and Moira does the same after the kiss is broken. “Mmm now that was the best kiss someone has ever given me, so much passion” the scientist giggles and the two ladies pull the herm into one of the empty bedroom. They both switch kissing the herm before they throw her on the bed and start undressing her.

Moira’s eyes widen when she sees that thick shaft in front her face “wow, the finest specimen I have encountered in my life” Sage grins and pushes the woman’s face into the herm’s crotch who takes deep sniffs of girlcock musk. “Mmmm that smells so good” she coos while she starts to lick and suck those orbs while Tessa releases the head of Moira and starts to undress herself while she watches Moira suck on that huge girlcock slowly undressing herself as well and starts to rub her tits on Marcella’s face who starts to lick and kiss them which makes the woman moan when Moira gets up and puts that shaft into her aching wet cunt.

A few hours pass and both women lay next to the goddess with big satisfied smiles on their faces while Moira rubs the herm’s cheeks gently. “Once this mission is over I want to go out on a date with you. I think that like the other ladies of the X-Men and Sage here, I am falling for you and want to get to know you better” Moira whispers sweetly and Marcella smiles with red cheeks responding with “you got a deal, darling” Tessa giggles and kisses Marcella on the lips “don’t think I have been on a date with you yet and how many times did we share the bed? About time that we did and soon after your date with Moira”

“How can I refuse such requests, we will plan something after we find Captain Britain and the others” Marcella whispers sweetly before kissing the two women before they fall sleep happily while the goddess holds them both close to her.

The next morning Marcella kisses the two sleeping ladies while she gets into the shower and gets dressed in her Scarlet Rose outfit. She leaves the room to see if she can help with something since she feels a little out of place when she runs into Prestige who tells her that she could use a hand. 

“Those colors bring back memories, my mom used to where those same colors which is why I do as well” she tells the herm who scratches her head. “Well I used to be a host to the phoenix force and wore one of my girlfriend’s outfit during that time” Marcella tells her when she sees a resemblance “your mom is Jean?” Prestige grins and nods “it is a weird thing and hard to understand but my name is Rachel Summers though raised on a different Earth then this one by someone who would be their son in a world where they were still together”

“You can call me Marcella if you like, my last name is Highthorn” the goddess introduces herself “I know some of that since I am from a different Earth as well before coming here but decided to stay here after my return with the women I love and all those I have met along the way loving all of them as much as I am able to when they love me as well” Rachel listens to this and nods as the two make their way to the their plane that will take them towards Braddock Lighthouse.

“Could you lift those supply crates into the craft? I need to get some other stuff for our mission, be right back in a minute” Rachel says when she leaves while Marcella lifts the crates and brings them inside the aircraft. 

Prestige gets into the communications room and dials a number when an image appears who looks at her with a smile. “Hello mother, you will never guess who has joined us for a mission” Rachel tells Jean and when she tells her it is Marcella, she sees her mother blush for the first time and the two start talking about the herm which got the daughter interested in the redheaded goddess. Her mother notices this and giggles while telling her to follow her heart with her blessings, this is the end of the conversation and Rachel returns to Marcella.

“Did you get what you needed?” Marcella asks when she sees the young lady get back who walks up to her with a smile. “My mother wanted to give you something” she says teasingly before planting her lips on the redhead’s lips and French kisses the herm who returns the kiss passionately filling it and Rachel with love. The woman breaks the kiss and wraps her arms around the waist before she says “and this is from me” she whispers and locks lips again to passionately kiss her mother’s girlfriend.

“Mmm mom gave me the ok so I want with my gut feelings and the way you kiss just confirms it” she smiles and pulls the herm closer and could feel that shaft press against her which she has noticed from the first time she saw Scarlet Rose in her outfit. Her hand rubs over the thick pole that starts to bulge more from that touch when Prestige mentally asks Marcella to make love to her before the others wake up and may catch them. “Hehehe fair enough” the dragoness tells her telepathically as they undress and make love to one another.

“I can see why my mother loves you” Rachel tells Marcella with a smile “hope you don’t mind a mother and daughter being in love with you?” The goddess grins and kisses the girl deeply on the lips before replying “not at all, I love you to and hope to become even closer to you as I am with your mother” This makes Rachel blush a little and nods before she kisses the herm one more and quickly goes to her room to clean herself up and Marcella follows her example joining Prestige under the shower.

Thirty minutes later and the team is complete and the preparations are in full swing though it seems to take less time than anticipated. “Why don’t we put Scarlet Rose here through a training to show you what she is capable off?” Moira suggests “I am rather curious since she comes so highly recommended by several famous names in our field for someone that joined this world so recently” The others agree to this and look at the fallen angel who shrugs telling them it is no problem.

They all gather outside in the booth to a room that looks similar to the X-Men’s danger room and see Marcella stand there in the middle of it. “Let’s set the level to average and raise it with each success” the scientist tells the other ladies who watch as several members of the Hellfire Club appear and the fight starts.

They watch in amazement when Marcella beats level after level without tiring. “She is a powerful one and a great ally just look at how she dispatches that Sentinel” Nocturne says and Meggan nods while looking really impressed. “One more setting and then she will have beaten ever level” Moira says while watching her lover go at it which makes her feel hot inside. “Yeah this is why director Fury wanted to recruit her as soon as possible when he found out about her” Tessa tells everyone who look impressed when Cerise notices something when the highest level starts.

“Is she fighting the Dark Phoenix?” Cerise says and Moira nods. “The program sets the scenes randomly so I have no idea who she’ll face either as to keep it all fair for all and keep you from becoming complacent” the scientists explains to which they all nod in understanding when it seems there is some trouble in the room when suddenly Marcella speeds of towards her enemy when things take a change when she locks her lips on the illusion Jean and kisses her. The look on the wielder of the phoenix force is one of shock before she begins kissing back and shortly the program ends.

“She really loves my mother it seems and so much so that she doesn’t even want to fight an illusion of her” Rachel says with a blush while the others take this information in before they all go outside and congratulate their new member. Moira grins and looks at Tessa asking her what she thinks of what Prestige just said who replies “I have seen those two up and close and I guess there is merit to what she says. Scarlet has s huge heart and loves everyone she has been with but I feel there is something special between her and Jean that I just can’t put my finger on despite Rogue and Psylocke are on a similar closeness to it as Jean but…never mind I just can’t explain it” Sage ends and Moira tells her that she understand but they should prepare for their mission in an hour.

It is halfway through the afternoon when the ladies take off and leave Tessa and Moira to hold the fort on Muir Island. It is a short flight and it seems the scene in that final level has made the remaining ladies wanting to get closer to Marcella though Meggan is all friendly and not looking for more right now since she is incredibly worried about what happened to her husband and his unknown fate.

When they arrive it is dusk and things starting to get darker. Glorianna has been appointed the group leader in the absence of Captain Britain and Excalibur start to unload before they will spent the night at the lighthouse before they will go find their missing comrades.

Glorianna decides to split the group in two in the hopes of finding the male members of their group faster. It will be Cerise, Shadowcat and Scarlet Rose and the other team will be Meggan, Prestige and Nocturne. “I would advice that if you run into trouble to say a prayer to me and we will be there in no time” Marcella tells them and explains it to them why which they all accept before they decide to eat and sleep before the morning when their mission starts.

“Trouble sleeping?” Nocturne asks Marcella when she notices the herm is still up while the rest sleeps. “Not really, I normally sleep out of habit than that I really need it” she replies with a smile while the blue skinned beauty sits next to her and looks the redhead over with her yellow eyes. “Why is that?” she asks curiously and the goddess explains that she was human first but as a goddess she does not really need to sleep, eat or breathe but still does so out of habit. “I guess that makes sense when you were born human and you sure feel like human” Talia smiles as she snuggles against the fey who wraps an arm around her.

“What is it about you that feels so warm and comfortable?” Talia Wagner asks the fallen angel who grins and shrugs. “No clue but I am not complaining, life has been good to me since my changes. I found many lovely women and I love each and every one of them though I have been told many times that I have a huge heart filled with love” the demoness chuckles when she remembers all that when she asks Talia to tell something of herself.

“A bit similar I guess to Rachel but I am from a different Earth where my father was Nightcrawler and my mother Scarlet Witch and my real name is Talia Wagner” the mutant woman tells the mutant herm who chuckles when she hears who the mother is. “I have had my encounters with your mother from this world as well” she says which gets a chuckles from Nocturne when her yellow eyes widen when those ruby lips get placed on her lips before she closes them. She returns the kiss while her heart beats fast in her chest while trying to be as quiet as possible but she could feel herself slowly falling in love with the goddess as well.

“Mmmm you’re such a good kisser, I am sure that is how you had all your lovers fall for you like that” Talia purrs before she rests her head on Marcella’s shoulder as she slowly drifts back to sleep.

The first one to wake up now is Kitty who looks at the scene and giggles. “Hope you did get some sleep, hun” she chuckles while she sits at the other side of the herm and rests her head on the other shoulder. “I didn’t get any but I don’t need it, I am just glad it didn’t distract me enough to make me drop the shield I put around us” Marcella tells her team member who looks at her “there seems to have been some activity and some creatures have been trying to get through while everyone else were asleep”

“What do you mean with creatures?” Shadowcat asks while she looks at the fey now. “They look human but there is something alien about them, not something I have encountered before so it is hard to describe” Scarlet Rose tells Kitty who thinks for a few seconds and has a few contender but without more info she cannot be certain. She sees the others wake up and gives Marcella a quick kiss on the lips before anyone of them would catch them though she was sure the others would do the same except perhaps Glorianna.

When they are all awake, Kitty asks Marcella to tell the others what has happened during the night. “It does sound familiar but there are a few options that would fit that description but I hope it is not one of those options that I would fear the most” Cerise says and Meggan nods as she thinks exactly the same and it makes her worry even more. “We better head out and pray to god that we are wrong” the blond woman tells the others as they split up like they agreed to where the each take a lower level.

Meggan and her team take the lowest level while Shadowcat and her team take the one above that as they step out of the elevator to get to the secret base.

Team Shadowcat walk slowly through the dark hallway with Scarlet Rose in the lead since she is the only that can see in the dark and they do not want to attract the attention by turning on the light or carry a flashlight or the like. Marcella could hear a giggle coming from behind her or perhaps two since they are holding hands. “This makes me feel like I am her girlfriend” Kitty giggle and Cerise giggles and nods telling her the same. “Who says you’re not?” the goddess asks with a teasing grin which makes them giggle even more.

“Guess you’ll have to prove that after the mission” Cerise grins “have you ever been with someone from the Shi’ar before?” Marcella chuckles since she could sense no danger ahead she could talk more relaxed “oh I have, especially since she has been told she cannot leave Earth anymore as part of her punishment. She and I have been together quite a few times” Kitty’s eyes widen when she realizes who this might be and whispers her suspicion towards the other woman. “Deathbird?!” Cerise lets out in a surprised tone and the demoness nods in response at that when she feels her hands getting squeezed by both girls.

“There seems nothing ahead right now so maybe I should tell you the story?” Marcella says after she did a telepathic and electromagnetic scan of the hallway. Cerise nods as does Kitty and Marcella starts to tell them what happened when she, Colossus and Cyclops went to the Shi’ar Empire and all that has happened. “Very impressive” Cerise says as she leans in to plant her lips on Marcella’s pushing her tongue against those ruby lips which part and it enters into the herm’s mouth. Scarlet’s tongue plays with Cerise’s tongue.

“Mmm I know this is not really the time for it and should do this after our mission” Kitty says when she watches the kiss break between the goddess and the alien and then takes her spot on those lips of the herm. The brunette kisses deeply and passionately while soft moans escape her lips and then breaks the kiss “more to come after finishing this mission and hope for the best outcome” Cerise notices that the herm has grown quite large as shown by that huge bulge and grins “mmm definitely after this mission” while biting her lower lip. Shadowcat notices the same thing and nods when suddenly the herm’s heterochromatic eyes grow wide.

“We have to go now” Scarlet Rose says and stands up slowly so the women do not fall before grabbing their hands. Their surroundings start to get blurry and when things become clear again, they find themselves near their friends with Meggan sitting on her knees crying wildly while she points at the scene in front of them.

There they see a huge insectoid creature and in her defense are the missing Excalibur member with Captain Britain in the middle. “Oh shit, just as I feared!”Kitty growls “it’s the brood and it looks like she has infected Brian and the others” Marcella understand the expression on Meggan’s face and quickly rushes towards the shapeshifter, her arms warp around the blonde’s shoulders to give her comfort. The woman quickly turns around and sobs since she realizes what the team has to do.

“I do not envy your position, Glorianna” Marcella whispers while she puts a magnetic shield around the party while they watch in horror as their friends start to change into brood sleazoids much to the horror to the humanoids and the delight of the queen.

“Yes watch in horror as my brood knights show you their true nature as they become part of my hive” the queen cackles enjoying the fear she sees in the women’s eyes except for one who looks at her defiantly. She orders her knights to attack their former friends but they crash against the shield that the goddess had erected.

This seems to infuriate the brood knights who have been infected for months now which makes the bond too powerful to remove it so there is only one option and Meggan knows it even if it would break her heart. “We have to take them down permanently, they are too powerful to roam freely but please make it as quickly as possible” she orders the team while looking at Marcella with tear filled eyes. 

“As you command, I know it wasn’t an easy choice” Scarlet Rose tells Glorianna while she wipes one of the tears away before she stands up and walks to the front. “Get ready, I am going to drop the shield but wait five seconds before attacking!” Marcella shouts before she drops the shield and large rays of ice shoot from her hands flash freezing every single sleazoid to the core. “NOW! Shatter them!” she yells at the others before a load scream emanates from the herm’s lips while the others rush forward to make it as quick and painless as possible.

The queen screeches in anger when she sees her precious knights fall one at a time and Excalibur surround her as she tries to lash out at them. One of them passes right through Shadowcat while Cerise block one with her blade. Scarlet Rose runs at top speed and pulls out a leg until none are left. “It is down, the final kill is yours Glorianna” Marcella shouts and Meggan steps forward using her powers to collect fire. Then she shoots out a huge flame at the queen and boils the queen alive who screams in agony until she grows silent.

Meggan is lost in her anger and grief and still blasts fire even if the queen is already toast. Marcella walks towards the blond mutant while fire envelopes the herm. Her heterochromatic eyes look into those sad blue eyes before she wraps her arms around the woman’s waist and pulls her against her for comfort letting the woman mourn and cry on her shoulders. The others join as well once the fire dies down.

“Thank you” Meggan whispers to Marcella and then to her friends before they break up the hug but the blonde held on to Marcella’s hand while they all move upstairs. They quickly pack their stuff and they are on their way back to Muir Island.

Moira and Tessa wait on the team to return but they see the grief in Glorianna’s eyes that looks away as she makes her way to her room. “What happened?” Moira asks while they make their way to the briefing room and Kitty explains everything there. The two women listen to all that has happened and look down when Shadowcat finishes with her report. “Poor Meggan though I am sure it was not easy for Talia either even if it was not your real father” Tessa says while looking at the blue-skinned mutant. “It was but I kept that in mind to keep me from buckling and cry like Meggan did” Nocturne says while she leans against Marcella.

“What will you do now, Marcella?” Moira asks the herm goddess who thinks for a second before she replies. “I’ll be staying here for one more day before I return and break the bad news to Betsy myself” she tells the others who nod “plus it seems I have several dates to arrange as well before I leave and something else” she winks at everyone there who all giggle in response and with that everyone disperses except for Moira, Tessa and Talia who stay to plan their date with the redheaded demoness.

That night Marcella lies in bed while she processes all that has happened today when there is a knock on her door and she bids the person to enter. Cerise walks in wearing a robe which she drops as soon as the door closes behind her. There is a smile on the woman’s lips when she walks naked with swaying hips towards the herm who looks with admiration at the woman “wow you look amazing” the fallen angel says with a smile. The Shi’ar mutant blushes as she bends over and kisses Marcella deeply while Cerise’s hands move to undress the hybrid herm.

Marcella places a hand behind the head of the woman as she starts kissing back.”Mmmm” Marcella moans in the kiss while she feels the woman’s hand on her shaft which starts to harden and rise from the touch of that warm hand. “Mmmm this dick is so big mmm and I can almost hear her heart pounding in her chest” Cerise thinks “I think she loves me” and she starts to blush at that thought. “Am I in love with her even if I only met her a few days ago?” she keeps thinking when she shivers when she feels the herm rub her clit and the other on her ass fondling it.

“Mmm I want to be inside you, Cerise” Scarlet Rose whispers in a heated tone when the kiss is broken “I want to make love you, I think I am in love with you” This makes the woman blush when she hears her own feelings coming from those ruby lips. She maneuvers her hips so that she sits on top of the futa’s thick meat tower as it sinks deep inside her before she tells the herm in a moaning tone “I love you” the Shi’ar’s hips begin to move. Her hips move back and forth unable to hold herself back while her hands fondle the herm’s large chest.

“I love you to, Cerise” Marcella moans as she thrusts her hips upwards while her rod throbs and leaks pre deeply into that warm hole of the alien woman’s cunt. The two of them blush at their confessions to one another as they start to move faster and faster. They kiss passionately and moan in it until the both break the kiss as they screams out their orgasms as thick baby batter gets pumped into the woman’s womb while the pussy shoots out all that girl juices over those nuts.

“Now that looks so hot” they hear a familiar voice and see Kitty stand there naked as well while she moves in and kisses both Marcella and Cerise. “Hope you don’t mind me joining in since I had the same plan and feelings as Cerise…I love you as well, Marcella” Shadowcat purrs before shutting the herm up with a passionate kiss not letting the goddess give her a verbal reply. “I love you as well, my kitty cat” she tells the girl telepathically whose cheeks turn bright red when she receives that message.

“Mmm I have an idea” Cerise grins and whispers something in Marcella’s ear who smiles. The dragoness’ arms wrap around Kitty and with one swift move places the mutant female on her back with the herm between her luscious thighs. “Mmm looks like my love is already wet” the fey grins as she pushes the head in Kitty’s kitty who gasps as a result of that large insertion entering her womanhood. “Oh my god! Aaaah I love it so much aaah as much as I love you!” she moans and grunts when suddenly she feels something drip on her face.

Cerise stands above her team member’s face with her cunt dripping Scarlet Rose’s salty milk on Kitty’s face “don’t forget about me, you’re going to clean me up good” As soon as the alien utters those words, she goes do her knees and places her lower lips on Shadowcat’s upper lips. “Oooh yessss that’s it aaha clean my pussy good mmm” Cerise moans when she feels that hot tongue lap the cum from her pussy when she feels moans getting released in it as well the moment that Marcella begins to thrust and pull back with her pile driver.

Scarlet Rose pulls Cerise’s face loser to her and starts to kiss her deeply while her hips move back and forth sliding her pleasure rod deep into the woman. Her tongue slips into Cerise’s mouth who kisses back deeply and passionately. 

The three of them continue their love making until they moan and scream when they all three cum hard with the human female getting filled and covered with jizz from both her lovers. The herm’s ass shake a little as a result of her orgasm as hot semen fills Shadowcat’s womb while her face gets covered in Cerise’s juices.

Marcella pulls out watching her handiwork when she sees cum dripping from that hotly fucked snatch. The two women smile happily as each of them kiss their lover when the door opens and closes. “Don’t leave us out of the fun, we love her just as much” Nocturne grins with Prestige only shortly behind her as they take the place of the two exhausted women and many more hours of passionate lovemaking ensue.

The next morning Marcella smiles when she sees those beautiful smiles on her lovers’ faces as she makes her way to the shower where she runs into Meggan. They talk a little more underneath the showers as they clean themselves and at the breakfast table. “I can understand their feelings towards you, you are kind, caring and loving” the blond female tells the redheaded herm “and perhaps someday we can be like that as well” 

Marcella smiles and nods “I would love that but take your time to grief and mourn your loss, I will be there when you need me” the hybrid herm says and plants a kiss on the forehead of the shapeshifter’s forehead before she hands her a card with her number on it. “Now I must return to my home and deliver some bad news to your sister in law, I already gave the rest of the team my number while they were asleep or yesterday. Be safe and take good care of yourself and you know where to reach me if you want to talk” Marcella says and then disappears from Meggan’s sight who smiles a little from the words spoken to her.

“I think the Time Zone difference hits me harder when I travel this way but then again I don’t have to sleep so it should be fine” Marcella thinks and giggles when suddenly two arms wrap around her neck. “Welcome home, I have missed you” Jean whispers before she kisses her girlfriend deep on the lips and they kiss warmly before Jean breaks the kiss and bites her lower lip looking deep into the other redhead’s eyes “you know I want the same thing as Mary Jane” to which Marcella smiles telling her she had a feeling that would be the case and they will soon. 

“I will hold you to that promise but Charles would like to have a word with you as soon as possible” Jean tells the hybrid herm. “I will but I have something I need to talk to Betsy about” Marcella says seriously and the woman could tell that it is something very serious. “She is at the pool now taking a swim, I will leave you two at it” the woman tells her girlfriend who nods sadly while she makes her way to the pool.

The purple-haired woman takes a swim wearing a sexy bathing suit and when she sees her girlfriend walking towards the pool, she gets out quickly and runs towards her to jump in those warm arms. She French kisses the redhead before she looks into those sad heterochromatic eyes and asks if there is something wrong.

Jean watches them from afar because she got worried by the way Marcella behaved and she sees them sitting on one of the lounge chairs. Scarlet Rose talks to Psylocke and Jean could see her fellow X-Men shake and fall in the arms crying her heart out, Marcella just wraps her arms around the woman and lets her cry when Jean finally comes closer.

Marcella tells Jean what has happened telepathically and Jean also puts her arms around Psylocke as they let her mourn the loss of her brother.

The End


End file.
